


The Advent Calendar

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda calls Harry and Draco for help, but they may have bitten off more than they can chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Advent Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Advent Calendar.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Authors Notes:** Yeah, looks like I'm doing a short series out of what's left of the DH100 prompts. Apparently I can't help myself. *rolls eyes at self* This is rated for future chapters.

~

The Advent Calendar

~

“Oh thank Merlin!” exclaimed Andromeda as soon as she saw Harry at the door. “Thanks so much for coming, Harry. I’m at my wits’ end.” 

“It was no problem, Andie. We weren’t busy down at the DMLE.” Harry followed her inside. “What seems to be the problem?” 

“It’s Teddy.” Andromeda stopped abruptly in the hallway. “He keeps saying the Advent calendar that I pulled out of the attic is evil.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Evil? In what way?” 

She shrugged. “He won’t or can’t say. Whenever I ask he just says it is, and he won’t go near it.” 

“And it’s a Black family heirloom?” Harry tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible, but Andromeda saw right through him. 

“No, actually. It’s from Ted’s side of the family.” She sighed. “Trust me, I’m not an idiot. I know my family can be Dark. I’d never expose him to anything from the Blacks. Anyway, I checked it and there’s an odd feeling coming from it, but nothing overtly Dark.” 

“Okay.” Harry nodded, relieved. “Where’s he now and where’s the calendar?” 

“He’s upstairs, the calendar is in the sitting room.” Andromeda hesitated. “Oh, and there’s one more thing you should know.” 

“What’s that?” 

“I called another person to help as well. An Unspeakable. I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to get away, it being the holidays, and this did seem to be right up their alley, so--” 

Harry held up a hand. “It’s fine, Andie. Who’d you call? Hermione?” 

“Not exactly,” came a new voice from behind Harry. 

Slowly, Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy standing there, his Unspeakable robes swirling around him. “Malfoy.” _Great. Just bloody fabulous._

Draco inclined his head. “Potter.” His eyes darted to Andromeda. “Aunt. Your message said something about an evil Advent calendar?” 

Andromeda opened her mouth, only to be interrupted by the whistle of the kettle. She smiled. “Perhaps Harry can fill you in while I make tea?” she said. “I’ll be right back.” 

Once she left, Harry eyed Draco. “Long time no see,” he said, shifting uncomfortably. 

Draco inclined his head, his expression unreadable. “Still stating the obvious I see.” 

Harry sighed. “Look, I’ve got this. You don’t have to take time from your important research for something like this--” 

Draco’s eyes went cold. “Andromeda and Teddy are my family and Andromeda has asked for my help,” he snapped. “So she’s getting it. No matter what your opinion of my abilities.” 

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “I’ve never said anything about your abilities--” 

“You didn’t have to.” Draco moved past him. “Now, do you want to interview Teddy together or separately?” 

Harry sighed. Draco certainly hadn’t got any less prickly. “Together.” 

“Fine.” Draco started up the stairs. “Are you coming?”

“Evidently.” Harry tried to resist eyeing Draco’s arse, but it didn’t work. He stifled a groan. It was going to be a long day. 

~


	2. Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Starlight.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

The Advent Calendar - Starlight

~

“I dunno why it’s evil, it just is.” Teddy refused to look at either of them, he just stared at the toy in his hands, a Falmouth Falcons action figure on a broom. “I don’t like it.” 

Draco sighed, stooping down so that he was eye level with Teddy. “Can you tell me why you don’t like it?” he persisted. “Is it the way it makes you feel?” 

Teddy nodded, his lips compressed in a line. 

“And how’s that, Teddy?” Harr-- _Potter’s_ voice was pitched low and soothing, and it irritated the fuck out of Draco. “How does it make you feel?”

Teddy shivered. “Like something inside wants to eat me,” he whispered. 

Draco frowned, looking up at Harry. 

Harry shrugged. “We’re going to go and check it out, all right? And we may be back to ask you a few more questions later.” He rested a hand briefly on top of Teddy head before inclining his head towards the door in a summoning gesture. 

Feeling resentful, Draco leaned in, kissing the top of Teddy’s head before obeying Harry’s summons. Once outside, he closed the door behind him. “I am not one of your DMLE minions, Potter,” he spat. “And we’re not on some Auror case. You don’t get to order me around.” 

Harry blinked. “I wasn’t ordering--” 

Draco snorted. “You were, but you can’t even see it can you? Typical.” He began to walk past Harry but Harry grabbed his arm, tightening his grip when Draco tried to move. 

“Look,” he said, his hot breath gusting over Draco’s ear and making him shiver, “I know you’ve decided you hate me now, but we can’t take that out on Teddy.” 

Draco suppressed his shiver of arousal, damning his body for its automatic reaction to Harry’s proximity. “Let me go,” he gritted out. 

Harry released Draco so abruptly that he almost stumbled. “Fine. Do what you want, but _I’m_ going to look at the Advent calendar. Join me or not, it’s your decision.” And brushing past Draco, he was gone. 

Draco ground his teeth and, with a muttered curse, followed him. He found Harry in the living room, doing standard Curse-Detection Spells on the calendar. He watched him for a few moments. Despite everything, he was really was a fine spell caster and his magic shone like a beacon. Cursing his innate attraction to strong magic, Draco asked, “Find anything?” 

Harry looked up. “Not a thing. Standard low level magic, as I’d expect in a wizarding Advent calendar, but nothing out of the ordinary.” 

“Perhaps I should give it a go,” said Draco, moving closer.

Harry shrugged, stepping back. “Why not? You do have expertise with types of magic with which I’m not familiar.” 

Draco blinked. “And what did that cost you to admit that?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “You’ve always been better at intuitive magic, Draco. That’s part of why we were such a good--” He stopped. “Anyway, it’s all yours.” 

Such a good team. Draco sighed. They _had_ been a good team. Drawing his wand, he executed some swishes, finding nothing unusual. “I got nothing either,” he finally said. 

“Well,” said Harry. “Just one more thing to do.” 

“What’s that?” 

“We need to open today’s window and show Teddy there’s nothing to worry about.” 

Draco nodded. “All right.” They both bent over, scanning for the proper window. “There,” he said, pointing. 

Harry reached for the window, opening it. 

“What is it?” asked Draco, moving closer. 

“Looks like a field with stars,” said Harry. 

It happened without warning. There was a loud noise and bright light shining from one of the tiny stars in the calendar, and then--

Draco blinked, sitting up. No longer in Andromeda’s sitting room, it looked like he was in a field, and above his head shone stars that were brighter than any he could remember seeing. They cast fairly bright starlight. “Well shit,” he said, realisation dawning. 

Harry groaned behind him and Draco turned in time to see him sit up, too. “Where are we?” he asked. 

Draco sighed. “I think we’re inside the Advent calendar.” 

“We’re _where?_ ” Harry looked around. “Well, fuck.” 

Draco nodded. “Yes, I’d say that’s an accurate assessment.” 

~


	3. Terrible Tinsel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Tinsel.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

The Advent Calendar - Terrible Tinsel

~

They had been walking for a while, but Harry couldn’t see that anything in their landscape was changing. The stars twinkling overhead and the grass that spread out below them seemed endless. “Are you sure this is the way out?” he asked.

Draco, ahead of him, didn’t slow down. “As I said when we started, I have no idea which direction will get us out, but I wasn’t about to sit around in that spot and look at the stars with you.” 

Harry sighed. “All right, look. We need to clear up some things, so why don’t you stop so we can talk about things--” 

“Things like what?” Draco spun, glaring at him. “You want to rehash our relationship? Go over all the ways I failed to live up to your lofty expectations?”

“Those weren’t my expectations, they were yours!” Harry exhaled, trying to calm himself. “Look, Draco. Do we have to fight? We’re trapped in some sort of magical Advent calendar and...can’t we just cease fire until we get out of here?”

Draco’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “I think we’re better off if we don’t speak at all, actually.” And, spinning around, he resumed walking. 

Rolling his eyes, Harry followed. _He’s certainly in good shape,_ he thought. _He hasn’t been sitting around at home, that’s for sure._ With effort he managed to catch up and walk side by side with Draco, who, after glancing over at him once, made no comment.

Harry was just contemplating requesting that they stop and rest when he spotted something. Frowning, he pointed. “Wait, what’s that over there?” 

Draco gazed in the direction Harry was pointing. “No idea,” he said, altering his course. “Let’s hope it’s a way out.” 

As they got closer it started to take shape until it was clearly identifiable. “A Christmas tree?” Harry shook his head.

Draco glanced at him. “Why not? We’re in an Advent calendar.” 

“True.” 

When they got even closer they saw it was huge, stretching up into the sky. It was decorated with ornaments, fairy lights, and tinsel. Draco started to walk around it. “This may be the next window in the calendar.” 

Harry pursed his lips. “Or the last one. Did you happen to look at the picture yesterday’s window revealed?”

Draco frowned in concentration. “It was...” He snapped his fingers. “It was teddy bear, so I think we’re going in the right direction.” 

Harry smiled. “I knew your excellent memory would come in handy.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Was that compliment? Careful, Har-Potter.” 

Harry sighed. “You can call me Harry, you know.” He crossed his arms. “After all, we’ve been intimate.” 

Draco looked away. “A long time ago.” 

_Not that long. I still remember how you taste, and the hitch in your breath when you come._ Harry sighed. “I suppose. And just so you know, that was a compliment.” He looked up at the tree. “Do you mind if we stay here for a few minutes so I can catch my breath?” 

“I suppose not.” Draco stared at Harry for a long moment. “You never used to admit when you were tired,” he said quietly. “You never used to admit any weakness.”

Harry shrugged, sitting down on the grass beside the tree. “Maybe I’ve changed.” 

Draco opened his mouth as if to reply to that, then closed it. “I’ll be back in a minute,” he said. After another searching look at Harry, he rounded the tree and was gone. 

Sighing, Harry caught his breath. The stars were still twinkling overhead and, on a whim, he reached up to the tree and touched a piece of tinsel. 

It immediately wound around his hand. 

Harry frowned. “Okay, that’s weird,” he said, trying to free his wrist. He pulled, but the tinsel pulled back, and it was strong enough to drag him up off the grass and towards the tree. 

“Draco!” Harry shouted, trying to reach his wand. “Help!” 

The tinsel, as if sensing his intent, moved faster, other strands reaching for his other arm, pulling him towards the tree. Within moments he’d been pulled off his feet and was hanging on the tree like some life-sized ornament. “Draco!” he cried. “Draco!” 

But Draco was no where to be seen. 

~


	4. By Candlelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Candle.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

The Advent Calendar - By Candlelight

~

Draco’s steps slowed as he moved away from Harry’s position and circled the tree. Sliding his hands into his pockets, he sighed. Harry had seemed almost...apologetic. _As if he wants us to be friends again._

Draco snorted. He didn’t want to be just friends with Harry. Not anymore. Not after what they had been to each other. “I want what we had back,” he whispered. He closed his eyes. He hadn’t wanted to admit that to himself. “I wonder what he wants?” 

A sound made him open his eyes and spin around. He frowned, staring at the tree. Something was different. He shuffled closer to one of the ornaments, eyeing it. 

“Only you’re not really an ornament, are you?” Draco whispered, tilting his head for a better look. 

The item, a lit candle, was sitting in a dish. Reaching out, Draco pulled it off the tree. “That’s dangerous,” he said. “Don’t want the tree burning down, after all. Not with us next to it, anyway.” 

Holding the candle aloft, Draco inspected the tree. It wasn’t a real one, it seemed to be made of some sort of fabricated material. Paper?

_Advent calendar,_ he reminded himself. 

He continued his walk, candle in hand, glancing at the flame periodically. It made him feel warm, safe. He sighed. “Sort of like the way I felt when Harry and I were together,” he said softly. 

The candle flickered as if in agreement. 

Why had they gone so wrong? Draco pursed his lips. Everything had been brilliant when they’d been Auror partners. They’d shared everything, and, one night, after going out to celebrate closing an especially big case, they’d even ended up sharing a bed. 

When Draco had woken up in Harry’s arms the next morning he’d felt as if he’d come home. He smiled. _I basically moved in that day. Unbelievable._ And Harry had welcomed him. After only a week they’d started planning their lives together. 

Draco sighed, continuing to stare into the candle’s flame as he remembered. _And then I guess I got too ambitious._

He’d thought Harry would be happy for him when he applied to the Unspeakable program. But he’d seemed...subdued. And when Draco had actually got in and started his training, Harry had grown distant, making constant cracks about Unspeakable methods versus Auror methods. 

Draco gazed into the candle, the memories flying thick and fast. Draco becoming more immersed in his studies, Harry spending more nights out with his new Auror partner, a man called Williams. And then, the big argument. 

_We accused each other of some awful things. And then I ran._ Draco sighed, ashamed. He’d been offered an opportunity to study in Switzerland and he’d accepted that day. He’d told himself at the time it was because he wanted to learn European Unspeakable methods but the truth was that he’d fled. He’d stayed away a year and half, only returning for holidays, and he’d been careful not to see Harry on his visits. 

_And now here I am, moved back a week and stuck in an Advent calendar with him._ “I’m going to have to talk to him,” Draco said aloud. “Sort this. Because he’s right about one thing. We can’t go on like this. Teddy deserves better.” _And so do we._

Mind made up, Draco hurried around the rest of the tree, but when he got back to where he thought he’d left Harry, no one was there. 

He growled. “If you wandered off on your own, Harry, I swear to Merlin I will--” 

“--aco!” 

Draco looked up, eyes widening when he saw Harry suspended in the tree. “What the fuck, Harry? Get down here at once!” 

“I can’t! Trapped! Help--!” Harry’s voice was choked off by a piece of tinsel sliding around this neck. 

Draco went cold. “Oh no you don’t,” he snarled. “He’s mine. Leave him alone!” 

~


	5. Past, Present, Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Chrisetmas Past/Present/Future.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

The Advent Calendar - Past, Present, Future

~

Spots were starting to form before Harry’s eyes as the tinsel choked him. His struggles started to lessen as the lack of air took its toll. _Is this it?_ he thought hazily. _Am I going to die in a sodding Advent calendar?_ Blinking, he realised something was in front of him. _Draco?_ Harry was beginning to black out, but he could have sworn Draco was...flying? _Impossible._

Even if it was some sort hallucination, it was a convincing one. Draco, his hair whipping about his face, his eyes lit with an unholy, vengeful light, was hovering several feet off the ground, facing Harry in the tree. He almost seemed to be glowing, and in one hand he carried a lit candle. 

Blue lightning came from his other hand, striking the tinsel. It sizzled, falling away from Harry’s neck and face. Closing his eyes, Harry gulped the air greedily. 

The buzzing in Harry’s ears lessened and he could hear Draco chanting. Harry didn’t recognise the words, but whatever he was doing it was working. The rest of the tinsel was loosening. 

Harry managed to get his wand from his pocket, but before he could do anything with it, Draco, still chanting, was reaching for him, pulling tinsel off him. “Thanks,” he gasped, still gulping air. 

Draco inclined his head, but he didn’t stop chanting. Handing Harry the candle, he raised both hands in an unmistakably threatening gesture. 

It was as if the tree understood, because within seconds, Harry was completely free. He began to fall and Draco, with a muttered oath, stopped mid-chant and, grabbing him, gently lowering him to the ground. 

Harry stumbled, only managing to stay upright by clinging to Draco. “Thanks.” 

Draco looked into his eyes. “Are you all right?” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, thanks to you. Any longer and I could have bought it, though.” He turned to look up at the tree. “If it’s all the same to you, can we move away from here?” 

“Good idea.” Draco reclaimed the candle. “I’m pretty sure we came from that direction,” he gestured behind them, “so maybe we should skirt this tree and keep going.” 

“Right.” Harry gave the tree a wide berth as they walked, relaxing once they were beyond reach of the tinsel. “So you can fly now?”

“Just one of the many useful skills I’ve picked up during my training.” 

“Yeah.” Harry smiled. “Dead useful. Is it a trade secret or can you teach non-Unspeakables?”

Draco hummed. “It’s something anyone can do if properly taught.” He glanced at Harry, his expression almost amused. “Even you. Probably.” 

Harry snorted. “Thanks.” 

“So what happened?” Draco asked as they continued walking. “Did you provoke it or something?” 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t think so. I just touched the tinsel and it tried to eat me.” 

Draco smirked. “Maybe it was hungry.” He hummed. “Although I suppose I can’t fault its taste.” 

Harry gaped at him. “That...was that a compliment?” He stared at Draco. _Something’s changed. He’s more...open._

Draco shrugged, looking away. “I’ve never denied that you’re attractive.” 

_And you’re gorgeous._ Harry licked his lips and, following his instincts, reached out, clasping Draco’s arm. “We need to talk.” 

Draco didn’t pull away, instead he stopped walking, turning to face Harry. “I know.” He sighed. “But we should probably find shelter first. Is it me or does it feel like the temperature’s dropping?” 

Slowly, Harry nodded. “It is getting colder,” he said. “And as for shelter--” He pointed into the distance. “Is that a building?” 

Draco squinted. “Could be.” He looked at Harry. “Shall we take the chance? It may try to eat us.” 

Harry chuckled. “And it may not.” 

Draco smiled faintly. “Point.” 

They started towards the building, walking side by side, their arms brushing occasionally. Draco didn’t cringe away and, cheered by that, Harry’s mood lightened. 

It turned out to be a cottage and after knocking, they found the door unlocked and no one inside. It was sparsely furnished, with only a crude table with a couple of blankets on it, two chairs, a bearskin rug by a large fireplace, and some kitchen cabinets. It was the work of only a moment to light the fire, which, conveniently, had copious amounts of firewood stacked beside it. “What are the chances this is connected to the Floo network?” said Harry, staring down into the fire as he warmed his hands. 

Draco, who’d decided to rummage about the kitchen, shook his head. “Slim to none, I’d say.” He held up a packet. “But I did find tea, sugar, and a kettle.” 

Harry grinned. “Brilliant.” 

Within a few minutes they were both huddled under the blankets, sitting on the bearskin rug by the fire, and sipping tea from mismatched mugs. Harry stretched his legs out and, mug cradled in his hands, said, “So, ready to talk?” 

Draco, who had been staring into the candle he’d carried all the way from the tree, slowly dragged his eyes away from it and looked at Harry. “Yes, I think it’s time.” 

“I should start,” said Harry. “First, I’m sorry.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “What for?” 

“For making you feel like the work you did when we were together was unimportant. For not validating your life choices. For...” He hesitated. “For being jealous of your Unspeakable research and for trying to retaliate by making you jealous of my new Auror partner.” 

Draco, who had been looking into his mug, glanced up at Harry then. “You’ve obviously been talking to Granger about this.” 

Harry blushed. “Maybe.” 

Draco hummed. “You were jealous?” 

“Yes.” Harry sighed. “For the first time I wasn’t the sole focus of your attention. It was...weird.” 

Draco pursed his lips. “It worked, you know. I was jealous of your Auror partner. You seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time with him. It...bothered me.” 

“He’s married,” said Harry. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “You left that bit out.” 

“I know.” Harry sighed. “When you left I was just so angry that I thought maybe we weren’t meant to be. But the longer you stayed away the more I missed you. Last Christmas without you was horrid.”

Draco leaned forward. “I missed you, too.” He bit his bottom lip. “This Christmas past I spent in the laboratory in Switzerland, and all I could do was wonder what you were doing.” 

“I was wondering what _you_ were doing, too.” Harry leaned in, mirroring Draco. “I even tortured myself with thoughts of _who_ you were doing.” 

Draco shook his head. “I couldn’t ever find anyone to match up to you.” He smiled. “You’re a hard act to follow, Harry Potter.” 

Reaching towards Draco, Harry took his mug from his hands, setting it aside. “So are you,” he whispered. 

Draco’s eyes glittered as Harry drew him into his arms. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” he murmured. “We could be repeating the mistakes of our past.” 

“We could be,” Harry agreed, moving his face close enough to Draco’s that he could see the flecks of silver in his eyes. “And I’ve no doubt we’ll make some new mistakes along the way. All I know is, mistakes with you feel better than perfection without you.” 

Heat flared in the depths of Draco’s eyes and, fisting his hands in Harry’s robes, he dragged him close. “Want to make up for lost time?” 

“Fuck, yes,” Harry growled, and then there was no more talking, just mouths sucking at each other, devouring, and hands ripping at robes, and warm skin pressing together, and cocks sliding against each other and glorious, searing pleasure. 

Harry would have taken his time, but he couldn’t, he wanted Draco too much to be gentle. Gentleness was for the future, but all he could do for the present was reclaim Draco, stamp him as his own. 

Fortunately, they had magic, so, despite their meagre circumstances, they could still manage, and as Harry slicked himself before sliding into Draco once again, Draco clasped him closer, urging him on with his hands and body and whispered words. And when Harry finally sunk into him, he felt as if he was finally celebrating Christmas at home. 

~ 


	6. Resolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Resolutions.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

The Advent Calendar - Resolutions

~

They were curled together beneath both blankets, resting atop the bearskin rug. Harry’s leg was resting between Draco’s thighs, and Draco was warm and comfortable and more content than he’d been in months. There was just one more thing he needed to do. “It’s my turn to apologise,” he whispered.

Harry, his face pressed to Draco’s neck, sighed. “I’m not sure that’s necessary given the circumstances.” 

Draco hummed. “We’ve tried to solve arguments with sex in the past, remember? It didn’t always work. Sometimes, you need to hear the words.” 

He felt Harry shift in his arms. “Yeah, I suppose so. All right, go on, then.” 

What to say? Draco exhaled, staring off into the fire. In front of it, on the hearth, sat the candle, its wax burned down low. His gaze fixed on it and the words immediately came to him. “I’m sorry I ran. It was cowardly of me and I have no excuse. If I had it to do over again I wouldn’t have done that. I’ve...really missed you.” 

Harry pressed a kiss to Draco’s neck. “Thank you,” he whispered. “And I missed you, too. But given that we’re trapped in an Advent calendar, can we put that behind us and more forward?” 

“Works for me.” Draco chuckled. “This was on my list of resolutions, you know.” 

“What? Having sex with me on top of a bearskin rug in an Advent calendar?” 

Draco snorted. “Nutter. No, just..apologising to you. And making up with you. Although I didn’t predict the sex.” 

“You should have.” Harry nuzzled Draco’s jaw. “It’s one of our strengths.” 

Draco smiled. “True enough.” 

Harry shifted to look into Draco’s face. “Although, if you were planning to make up with me all along, why were you such an arse earlier?” he asked. 

“When I first ran into you at Aunt Andromeda’s, you mean?” Draco shrugged. “I didn’t expect to see you there. You know how I hate surprises.” 

“Yes, I suppose I do.” Harry’s thumb started caressing the sensitive skin at the nape of Draco’s neck. “This has been good for us. I almost wish we could stay here.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “In an Advent calendar?”

“I did say _almost._ ” 

“Hm. Well, I for one, don’t think that’s a good option.” After pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s mouth, Draco sat up. “Advent calendar magic is limited, after all. They stop working once Christmas comes. I really think we need to get out before that happens.” 

Sitting up as well, Harry nodded. “Good plan. How do we do that, though?” 

“I don’t--” Draco paused, staring at the candle. It had burned down even lower since they’d been talking. The flame was stuttering, and the longer he looked at it, the more he got the feeling that it was the way out. 

“Draco?”

Draco tore his eyes from the candle’s flame. “I’ve a hunch. It’s a mad one, but--” 

“Hey.” Cupping his face in his hands, Harry smiled into Draco’s eyes. “I trust your instincts, all right? Now what should we do?” 

Turning his head, Draco kissed Harry’s palm. “Let’s get dressed.” 

Summoning their clothes, they dressed. Draco picked up the candle, cupping his palm around its flame to prevent it going out. The flame flared for a moment, bouncing as if urging him to hurry. 

“Outside,” he said, nodding towards the door. “Quickly!” 

Once outside the cottage, the entire candle wrenched itself from Draco’s hand, floating up into the air above them. 

Harry gasped. “What the--?” 

“I think it was giving us a chance to reconcile,” Draco said, not sure why he believed that. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Um...okay.” 

The candle’s flame danced in what seemed almost like amusement before it started to float away. 

“Come on,” said Draco, grabbing Harry’s hand to pull him along. “I think it’s trying to lead us out.” 

Try as they did, however, the candle soon outstripped them. Draco was running trying to keep up, Harry panting beside him. “Where are we going?” he cried. 

Draco shook his head, not sure. “I don’t--” His eyes widened. “Look!” He pointed with his free hand. There was a light rushing towards them, big and bright. It reminded him of the candle, only it was...more. Much more.

Harry gasped. “What in the name of Merlin is that?” 

“Our way out.” Draco was sure of it.

“How do you know?” Harry pulled to a stop. “What if it’s not?”

“It is.” Draco turned to Harry. “Trust me. It is.” 

After staring at him for a long moment, Harry slowly nodded. “All right. What do we do?” 

“Nothing. We just let it take us.” 

Harry shook his head. “I really hope you know what you’re doing here, Draco.” 

Draco smiled, pulling Harry close. “Me, too,” he whispered before kissing him. And then they were surrounded by light. There was a loud noise, just like when they’d been sucked into the calendar, and then...

It was Andromeda’s living room, Draco was sure of it. He sat up and beside him, Harry groaned. “Bloody hell, we’re back!” 

Reaching for Harry’s hand, Draco squeezed it. “Yes we are.” 

“You,” said Harry, sitting up and reaching for Draco, “are brilliant.” 

The kiss had just started to get interesting when someone cleared their throat. Draco pulled back from Harry, looking over to see Andromeda standing at the door, holding a tea tray. “I didn’t know you were back together again,” she said, beaming. 

Draco coughed. “It’s a....relatively new development.” 

“I see.” Andromeda’s smile faded. “Goodness, what on earth is that?” 

Both Harry and Draco turned to look at where she was staring. “Um, that’s the Advent calendar you wanted us to examine,” said Harry. “Remember?”

Andromeda shook her head. “I’ve never seen that thing in my life.” She pointed to another table, on which was a box. “ _That_ was the calendar I meant. I put it away after Teddy said he was scared of it.” 

After exchanging a look, Draco and Harry stood and drew their wands, turning to face the calendar that had sucked them in. It started to glow and even as they watched, the glow got brighter until they couldn’t even look at it. They all shielded their eyes until the light went out. When they could next look, the calendar was gone as if it had never even been there. 

Harry gaped. “What. The. Fu--?”

Andromeda coughed. “Little ears,” she said just as Teddy ran past her and into the room. 

“You beated it,” he said. “You beated the bad thing!” 

After ushering Teddy and Andromeda out of the room, they cast a few diagnostic spells on the table where the calendar had been sitting. After several minutes, Draco said, “I don’t sense anything, do you?” 

“No, although, to be fair, we didn’t before, either,” Harry reminded him. 

“True.” Draco bit his lip. “Whatever it was, it seems to be gone.” 

Harry nodded. “Looks like.”

“Is it safe?” Andromeda poked her head into the room. “If so, tea’s ready in the kitchen. And if you don’t hurry, there may not be any biscuits left. Teddy’s hungry.” 

Harry smiled. “We’ll be right there.” 

She nodded, turning away. But as Harry started for the door, Draco clasped his arm, stopping him. “Aren’t you curious about what that thing was and why it picked us?” 

Harry smiled. “Sure.” Stepping up to Draco, he kissed him. “But something tells me you’ve a better chance of solving that mystery than I do. Plus, I’ve learned not to examine Christmas miracles too closely.” 

Draco huffed, but let himself be led out of the room. He’d track that thing down someday, but Harry was right. Just then it was time to revel in their own Christmas miracle. 

~


End file.
